


toothpaste kisses

by emeritusslut



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: All my Ghost fics are soft, Dew and Aether are so cute, Fluff, M/M, Serenading, Soft Aether, Soft Dewdrop, THIS IS FUCKING CHEESY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slight song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeritusslut/pseuds/emeritusslut
Summary: in which Dew can't sleep and Aether is a romantic lil hoe🖤 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SJmWSWQgdM 🖤





	toothpaste kisses

**Author's Note:**

> it is 2am ,, this like always is probably shit, but shout out to the THOMB groupchat for helping this shit come about, ily all

Dewdrop woke up at 2am in a slightly uncomfortable manner. He gave a small squeak of slight annoyance, and stretched his arms and back out like the satanic kitten he was. As he gradually came round, he racked is brain for possibilities as to why he was awake at ass o'clock in the morning.

It was 2am, for a start, but also cold. Freezing in fact. This would be easily sorted though, as he knew his Aether would be right next to him to cuddle up to if he just rolled over once and-oh-  
Dew's smile faded as he gave a confused puppy head tilt at the empty space next to him. 

Aether was probably at the bathroom, maybe in the kitchens getting those little cookies he loved so much. Dew hoped Aether wasn't pestering Copia without him, as that was an activity they had to do together, a date night of sorts.

Sighing lazily, Dewdrop nestled back down, reminding himself that Aether would be back soon and they could cuddle and be warm together. Aether was always warm, he was so much bigger than Dew so he could wrap his arms right around him and make him feel so safe and protected at night, like only the two of them existed.

Dew only realised his face had broken out into a grin when his mouth started to open due to his intense happiness at the thought of Aether. He was glad only he was able to see this, he was normally such a stern bratty little shit and he both hated and loved how soft and gooey and loved up his Aether could make him.  
'My Aether,' Dew thought to himself, the lovesick beam on his face still not letting up.

However, Aether was taking longer than he'd expected, which was not a good sign regarding Dew's mood, as bratty Dew could come and go just as easy as mushy gooey loved up Dew. And Bratty Dewdrop™ was very much on his way.

Bratty Dew™ was well and truly about to emerge, he really was about to get up and have a stomping fit until he woke everybody in the ministry up and somebody rushed to his aid. Feeling his foot twitch, he knew it was time.   
"Stomp me Dewdrop," it seemed to whisper enticingly.   
"Throw a tantrum just for me Dew"   
And Dew was not about to betray the foot.

Just as Dew was rising out of bed ready to cause a scene, he heard shuffling behind his door. Were his brat powers just so extreme they had sent signals out this time, so someone could shut him up before he had even started his tantrum?   
It was when he heard a light clatter on the wooden floor just by Dew and Aether's bedroom, more questions began to arise.  
But he knew it was his Aether because of the light "Oh shit" that followed the clatter, and he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

Then, it was strumming. Aether's acoustic guitar, it seemed to be, and it was laying a soft light melody, very out of character for the bigger ghoul.   
Dewdrop's gooey ass grin returned in all its glory though, as soon as he heard Aether begin to sing on the other side of the door.  
This cheesy bitch was serenading him at 2am in the morning. Why, he had no clue, but he was about to drink every last drop of it up.

"Cradle me, I'll cradle you, I'll win your heart, with a whoop-woo," Dew recognised this song, he swore it had been in some shitty teen rom com a sister of sin made him sit though once, but that made it all the more endearing.

"Pulling shapes just for your eyes," He sounded strangely nervous, considering he was just singing for Dew. They had known each other since they were so young, and had been together for what felt like even longer than that. It made him feel so special. That Aether could still get himself in a tizzy about Dew.

"So with toothpaste kisses and lines, I'll be yours and you'll be-" Dew concluded it was time to put Aether out of his misery and finally open the rustic door separating them.  
He was so glad he did.  
He had no clue how Aether could look so stunning at this time of night. He had no clue what Aether was doing, to be perfectly honest, but he was loving it.

"Lay with me, I'll lay w-" Aether abruptly stopped singing and playing when his Dewdrop opened the door. He had been flustered planning this, as he didn't know if Dewdrop would be into it and oh god what if the song is too soft for him, what if he doesn't want to get out of bed to hear it? In all fairness, night time was the only time Dew wasn't a hyperactive mess, so surely just after waking up at 2am was the best time to get him to listen? 

Dew chuckled at his boyfriend's slightly dazed expression, before dragging him into their bedroom , plopping his guitar down and pulling him under the covers to hold and squeeze his warm body tightly, sighing in pure bliss and content.

"I'm guessing you liked it?" Aether asked nervously, wrapping those big arms Dew had been waiting for around his torso.  
"Of course I did, you cheesy little shit, I love you so much." Dew softly pecked Aethers nose in kisses, making him blush and giggle.  
"But why though, you madman?" Dew quizzed his boyfriend playfully with the puppy head tilt.

Aether blushed harder, trying to hide himself in the crook of Dewdrop's neck.  
"Just wanted to say how much I love you," he mumbled, sheepishly looking back up at his boyfriend with a smirk and giving him another squeeze.  
Dew rolled his eyes and gave a little snicker, holding his beautiful Aether closer.  
"Why didn't you just say it then you dumbass?"

**Author's Note:**

> THANK FOR READING im surprised if u didn't get bored and actually made it this far wow 🖤🦇🖤


End file.
